One Morning
by Redeeming Endeavor
Summary: She just happened to pick a guy that would make her mornings worthwhile.


A/N: So this has been plaguing my mind for the longest time. I couldn't stop myself from shameless advertising either. Just to clarify to some familiar readers: this is in no way related to M&M.

Thanks for opening this and reading. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: The characters used in this story are not my original creations: they are merely borrowed for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**

One-Shot: One Morning

"You know you're going to have to get up eventually."

"And leave my cocoon of warmth? No. In fact, I'm never going to get up." Her azure eyes, hidden behind tresses of blond hair, defiantly met another blue pair opposite to her gaze. Naminé immediately felt like her words were insignificant.

It didn't help at all that he stared her down with the same amount of rigidity.

"Naminé, come on. You agreed to come on this skiing trip—"

"You made me."

"— and it means a lot to Sora and Kairi." He finished. Did he not hear her? Or did he just ignore the small fact that she interrupted him? That was, of course, a signal for him to stop talking.

"Well you, Sora, and Kairi can go skiing and snowboarding and whatever it is that you want to do, while _I_ stay here in the warmth of my down comforter cocoon."

He stared with an amused glint in his eye. She stared back with intense determination.

He wasn't going to win this one. Oh no, not this time. She was on the defensive now. And it was always better to defend than waste energy trying to find a way to—

"Well if that's the case…" Naminé suddenly felt herself squeezed around her torso. She gasped in surprise when she was so easily hoisted up into the air and thrown over his shoulder.

What was this?! She was not a sack of potatoes! How dare he so carelessly carry her (without her permission, she mentally noted) and away from the comfort of the bed!

"Roxas, put me back right now!"

"You weren't getting up. I've taken the liberty of helping you. Consider this a favor." She couldn't fight him. Fighting him would mean exposure to the cold air. She didn't want to break the fortification she had built throughout the night.

Maybe it would have been better if she became fat. He wouldn't be able to abuse her like he did.

At the thought, Naminé resolved to eat everything in sight.

No, wait.

First and foremost, her self-esteem would go down the toilet. Moreover, Roxas would probably still be able to lift her anyway.

He placed her down on a soft floor mat right outside the shower. He fought hard to keep from laughing at her expression.

And failed miserably.

"I request… no, I demand. I demand that you return me and my cocoon to its rightful place on the bed." If she could, she would cross her arms and stick her nose high in the air. The latter action would have to do on its own.

Much to her annoyance, he chuckled. Oh please. Her resolve wasn't going to shatter at the sound of his amazing chuckle she fell in love with even before they dated.

"Sorry, princess. You'll have to get over it." He took a step back, his hand cupping the side of his perfect face. "Besides, you don't look like you're in a cocoon. You look more like an eggroll." She fought a smile from surfacing. "Oh. A skinny eggroll, you know? Not one of those fat ones."

He just called her a skinny eggroll. That was a compliment, right?

…

Right?

"You fail to explain the significance between a bathroom and an eggroll."

"Well you fail to explain the significance between a bedroom and an eggroll."

"I called it a cocoon. Cocoons are made in very safe, comfortable environments." Hook, line, and sinker.

He ran a hand through his golden hair and released a frustrated sigh. "Naminé…" ah-ha! He was getting impatient.

The blonde inwardly smiled. It would on be a matter of time, a matter of time before he—

He was standing right in front of her, bent over so that they were at eye level. But it wasn't his eyes that she saw. Instead it was the mess of golden locks of hair that she _loved_ to run her hands through.

She sucked in a quick breath. "What are you…"

It was instantaneous. Her defenses collapsed so easily under the force of his will, channeled through the shower of kisses. "Please… get…yourself…ready." The words of his request snuck in between every kiss that graced her lips, jaw line, and cheeks. Finally, his lips found hers again, stealing her breath in a matter of seconds. "And I… _suggest_ you take a shower immediately." Comprehension by this point had flown out the window, making it doubly difficult to concentrate on his words when his hot breath was tickling her ear. But was it his voice or the way he asked that hypnotized her?

Her question would not be answered. Nevertheless, she couldn't say no after that.

"Roxas…"

With a small smile he parted from her. It was then that she realized he had been holding her; the pressure of a hug had disappeared. Luckily, she maintained enough of her dignity to keep from begging him to never let go.

She may have been powerless, but she certainly wasn't going to vocalize the fact.

He placed his hand on her head, ruffling her hair as if she were a child. "I've got a few things to do. Get yourself ready, okay?"

She nodded dumbly as he unwound the blanket.

* * *

Sora was having a wonderful morning, and for multiple reasons.

Needless to say, he was excited— no, _super excited_— for the mountains today. The best part was that it was cold. And there was _snow._ As a Destiny Island native, he didn't normally see the frozen substance. But occasions like these meant that he would be immersing himself in the crunchy, white powder all day, every day.

He turned to see Kairi staring intently into the screen of his laptop. Correction: _She_ was the best part of this trip. He smiled goofily as she read the contents on the screen.

"You're staring at me. Is there something wrong with my face?"

He laughed, already knowing that her smile meant that she had not asked her question in annoyance or anger. "Can't I admire my beautiful girlfriend?"

She turned to him with an annoyed look on her face. _That was fast_, he thought. "No, you can't. What you can do, though, is admire you're beautiful fiancé."

"Same thing." He said nonchalantly, pouring warmed milk into two separate mugs. It wasn't like they were actually going to get married soon anyway. Merely, it was a promise to each other.

"It's not, Sora. It's the difference between your relationship and mine." Sora turned to see his best friend (shirtless, he mentally noted) walking into the kitchen. "Morning, Kairi."

"Good morning, Roxas! And thank you for telling Sora that he's wrong. Again."

The only effect the comment elicited was a chuckle. "Making coffee? I swear, Roxas, that stuff is the Devil's water."

"Probably why it's so addictive." The blond ignored Sora's comment, proceeding with the normal morning process. Sora made sure to stay out of his way, giving Kairi a mug of hot chocolate. It didn't take long before Roxas left for another task.

Kairi sighed wistfully when Roxas left the kitchen. "I'll never get tired of that."

Sora froze, unable to hind that he was offended in the slightest. "What? Roxas dropping by, shirtless?"

Kairi almost laughed. Boys. Instead, she smiled gently, got up, and gave her fiancé a kiss. "No, you jealous boy. I'm talking about the drink that reminds me of you every time I drink it." Sora couldn't help but smile brightly, free of any hostility. "Yeah, it's definitely the smile. Only marshmallows in hot chocolate could make something as goofy as that!"

Sora, ignoring the challenging tease, kissed his _fiancé_ as a response.

And so his wonderful morning continued.

* * *

What in the world was she _thinking?!_

Obviously nothing, that's what. She growled for the umpteenth time. If he never freaking _brainwashed _her and gave her _temporary_ warmth, she wouldn't be standing in the position she was!

It wasn't until after he left that she realized he was gone. It wasn't until after he left that she realized she was cold. And it wasn't until after he left that she realized she had to pee really _really badly._

Curse him. Curse him and his hypnotic features and methods, and curse the _cold!_

"I hate him I hate him I hate him…" she repeated angrily under her breath. Her mantra, however, was not enough to distract her from the freezing air. Weren't they indoors? Why was it still so damn cold?

She took an experimental step onto the tile.

Only to lift her foot again and whine, her half-sobs reverberating throughout the bathroom. "Eek! Bad idea! Bad idea!" Heck, she might as well be stepping into an ice pond! If she thought the air was cold, then the tile was a whole different story altogether!

To make matters worse, she knew she was only a few steps away from the toilet. Combined with the fact that she really had to go, waiting and holding was not getting any easier. She almost started stomping like a little girl whose parents refused to buy her the toy she pointed out in the heaven isle of a store.

And then, brilliance.

Realizing there was a rug under her feet, she shifted her foot experimentally and almost cried in joy.

It moved.

With much delight, she shuffled her way to the toilet, her feet quickly moving back and forth. Salvation came into sight and she almost cheered.

But then another thought hit her. She eyed the point where the tile met toilet. If the tile was cold, then… wouldn't the toilet seat be as well? She reached out and planted a single finger on the seat. Yup. It was cold.

But Naminé was not one to falter in the face of adversity. She looked around the bathroom, searching for something to combat the cold. Her eyes landed on her hair dryer, casually set upon the small area between two sinks.

Bingo.

"I am a genius." She complimented aloud. After shuffling to an outlet and back, she turned the dryer on. The loud roar was a testament of her idea's success. For kicks, she let the warm air rush to her face and through her hair.

She redirected the device to the toilet seat. Needless to say, she was incredibly proud of herself; this was an absolute stroke of genius. In fact, it was such an awesome idea that she almost forgot she had to pee.

"What in all the worlds are you _doing_?" Her head whipped around to see Roxas (she was elated to find that he wasn't wearing a shirt) standing at the door, a bemused expression on his face. Oh no. He wasn't going to undermine her success with condescending smirks and belittling questions.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm warming up the toilet seat because I have to pee. I'm not going to sit on a cold seat."

Surprise and amusement conquered his features, expressed in the motion of his shaking head. He spoke over the sound of the hair dryer, "Naminé, I would have to say this is almost as weird as the time I found you taking a bath with your painting."

She turned to him with a scowl. "I wasn't taking a bath with it. First of all, I was wearing a swimsuit. Second, it was an experiment with water colors and fully submerging the paper."

Besides, that turned out to be a masterpiece. Otherwise it wouldn't be hanging in their living room.

"Yeah…" he said skeptically. Just as skeptically as he had when he found her at that time, she remembered. "Seriously, Naminé, take a shower. I'll be using it when you finish."

He left, and she was once again alone for her business. She finally laughed out of embarrassment. Why did he always walk in on her when she was doing the most awkward and peculiar things?

* * *

Naminé watched as the water sprinkled from the shower head, waiting for the water to reach an acceptable temperature. She was still dressed, afraid that if she took off a single article, the invisible ice monsters floating in the air would eat at her skin until she was shivering, curled up in the fetal position.

She stuck a hand under the falling water and smiled.

Finally.

She quickly peeled off her clothes and, opening the glass door, hopped under the hot spray of water. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips.

Content with the temperature, she chose to simply stand under the water and feel the warmth run through her. She let it run down her hair and back, loving the feel of hot water protecting her from the cold air. She could stay in here forever…

The door to the bathroom slid open.

"Oh! You actually listened to me. Good." She could see Roxas's figure despite the obscurity of the foggy glass and steam. "I'm just gonna get my toothbrush. Don't mind me."

"Of course." She replied. She continued to stand under the water, indifferent to his presence. This wasn't the first time he walked in on her. In fact, it happened so many times (and she swore those "accidents" were actually on purpose) that she ignored it.

Plus, he _has_ seen her before without being blurred from a cloud of steam and fogged glass.

"I kinda like thif." His muffled voice echoed throughout the bathroom, just loud enough to hear under the rush of water.

She turned to see him standing opposite to her on the other side of the door. Pervert. "Me too. The warm shower, I mean. Not you watching me like a predator." She shot.

The next noise sounded like a cross between a laugh and a gurgle. "I mife joi you."

She snorted, subconsciously covering her chest. "Don't even think about it. You open that door, all my hot air leaves and the cold air comes right in." Plus, this was her way of getting back at him for removing her from the comfort of the bed. She would've gotten up eventually.

Maybe.

She didn't notice he ceased his staring until she heard him ungracefully spit out a mouthful of toothpaste. Boys were disgusting. "Aww, not this time?"

"Nope. It's just going to be me and the hot water. Like you said, you're using it after me. And I'll ensure that will be the case by denying you entry." She lathered her hair in shampoo. Washing her hair, she thought, was one of the best things about taking a shower.

"Aww, how cruel." She could see from the corner of her eye that he stuck his tongue out at her. Acting like a four year old wasn't going to get him any action, much less a shower with her.

"I believe your business is done here." She made sure to use a clipped tone to make sure he would get the point. Even though she didn't mind him staring at her naked form through the glass (she was actually a little flattered because it was proof that he still found her to be captivating), she would rather he not be there.

Especially because with each passing second, she wanted to tell him to toss the rest of his clothes and hop right in.

"Well, I have one more thing to do before I go…" Helplessly, she watched him steal the towel, her towel, from the hook that hung just outside the shower box.

"Roxas!" she yelled angrily, despite being in the most futile of situations.

"See ya later!" he cackled, darting out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. A scream of frustration echoed throughout the bathroom.

"ROXAS!"

* * *

It had been around ten… fifteen, perhaps… minutes since Roxas ran away with her towel.

She found ways to fill the time, obviously, but she ran out. Everything she could possibly do (okay, well maybe not _everything_) in a shower, she had already done. Now she was just standing under the hot water.

Fearing that any more exposure to the water would make her prune-like, she called out, "Roxas! Roxas, I'm serious now. I need my towel." She waited expectantly for the door to open, but nothing came. She decided to wait for a few more seconds before calling out a second time, "Roxas, please! I'm not kidding around."

The door slid aside to reveal an out-of-breath Roxas. Her towel was clutched in his hands.

"Sorry. I came running as soon as you heard." He explained with sincerity. Satisfied, she turned the handle of the shower.

"Maybe you should've never made off with my towel." She stepped out of the shower, ready to take her towel, when she found he had wrapped her in his arms. The towel, warm as if it had been recently taken it out of the dryer, was held around her with his firm arms. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

"I know how much you hate the cold, and I felt sorry for… _heavily influencing_ your decision to come on this trip, so…" she looked up at him, her cute smile making him blush like an adolescent. He gulped, "so, yeah. I threw your towel in the dryer for a while so it'd be warm… and…"

She stood on her toes, her hands on his shoulders for support, to reach his lips. When he noticed that she had planted a kiss on his lips, he responded with equal enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Roxas." She was no longer cold, the thoughts of her wet hair and the freezing air had long been expelled with his kiss. He left her again, though this time in warmth, to dry herself off.

Naminé smiled to herself. To think that her mischievous boyfriend would actually have something caring and charming up his sleeve. He was never one to mesh romance with his pranks.

He returned to her with a neatly folded pile of clothes in his arms. Holding them out with a smile, he said, "I threw these in the dryer too. Get changed quickly, I don't want you to get sick. You'll want to add more layers before we leave."

She took the clothes from him, rewarding him with another kiss. A shiver ran throughout his body, and Naminé inwardly smiled. "Thanks again. And I'll get changed right away, sir!"

Quickly drying the rest of her body off, she went through the pile, separating the articles to wear first. Her brow furrowed in confusion when she noticed something was missing.

"Roxas, I can't find my bra or underwear…" she looked up to him, only to find a devious smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I know." He ran out of the bathroom before she could get her hands on him.

"Ugh, this boy…!" she growled under her breath. Nevertheless, she was still smiling. Leave it up to Roxas to take a perfectly romantic moment, a moment that would make her fall for him all over again, and destroy it. She knew it was too good to be true. He was, after all, never one to mesh romance with his pranks.

This guy was going to be the end of her, she told herself.

But no matter how many times she chastised and berated and reminded herself, she just simply couldn't get enough of him.

* * *

Yeah, that's it. Nothing stellar, just cute.

I wanted to capture a _good _morning in the life of a relationship. For our female character, it's debatable, but the overall feel of this was supposed to be fun. I also wanted to stick to a single perspective as well, but I _kind of_ ditched it for the final scene. I didn't want to make too big of a deal of the kisses either. At this point, the two are comfortable in their relationship, though that does not mean that one cannot exercise such... powers over the other.

There are moments in a relationship that really _do_ make you fall for a person all over again. As everyone knows, relationships won't be perfect. But we can't just omit the fact that there are moments where a couple feels the magic again.

I had a number of directions I wanted to take this, and I'm most satisfied with this one. I'd love to talk about the alternate endings and other directions, but perhaps I should save that for a conversation. If you are curious, feel free to message me or leave a review. I'd be happy to talk about this.

To all M&M readers: I haven't found time to work on it, but I have this weekend. Sorry that the chapters take so long!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this story. If you found any mistakes, please let me know. Take care now, and I'll see you around!


End file.
